


Dead Girl Walking

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Makoto has anxiety about Kaneshiro, Ren helps alleviate that, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: It's late, but Makoto can't stop thinking about what may occur with Kaneshiro. Feeling anxious, she goes for a walk and ends up in front of a familiar cafe where she can't help but desire to see the person who lives inside.





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Dead Girl Walking from the Heathers Musical. Hope you all enjoy!

This was all too much for someone, even of her resolve and will-power. Makoto Niijima had done so much to ensure that she would have everything she needed in life. She had been working with the principal to ensure she would have a good letter to the college of her choosing, she always ranked top of her class and never got into trouble. It took getting blackmailed by Kaneshiro and her joining up with the Phantom Thieves to help her realize that while she had been going through her life, she never truly enjoyed what she was going through.

However, all that was going to quickly come to an end should the Phantom Thieves fail in stealing Kaneshiro’s treasure and his change of heart doesn’t occur.

The anxiety she was feeling was what caused her to leave her house so late at night. Sae was at the office, again, so there was no need to worry about her seeing her sneak out. She had no idea where she was going to go. Originally, she had started out wandering Central Street in Shibuya as there was a lot still open for her to do. As she walked, though, she saw too many individuals who were part of his gang, and she realized she needed to get out of there. Makoto ended up hopping on the next subway to Yongen Jaya and began to wander the backstreets.

It had been a very long time since she had found herself on this part of the city. The last time she was here, she was with her father. They had heard about a Buchimaru toy that the second hand shop had gotten their hands on, and Makoto begged her dad to take her there. He just smiled, laughed and then got them there as soon as he could. She knew that her sister liked to frequent LeBlanc for their coffee, but lately there had been something else… something that made her wonder about her own sister’s desires.

She stopped for a moment by the turn down the alley towards LeBlanc. She knew that was where Ren lived. Ever since meeting the transfer student, Makoto found herself… fascinated by him. He was different than all the others at Shujin. He seemed to genuinely care about people, even before she joined them. He always seemed to stare at her with genuine concern when she just did what the principal asked her to do without a question. He rushed after her when she got caught by Kaneshiro.

As much as she hated to admit it, Makoto realized she had a crush on Ren Amamiya.

She looked up at the window to the attic of LeBlanc and realized that the light was still on and it looked like Ren was…doing pull-ups? The blinds were pulled but she could still see the outline of his body in the window and she felt a surge of something hit her. She wanted to go see him. One glance at the lack of lighting and the closed sign told her that she wasn’t going to be able to get through the front door.

It was as if her ‘Queen’ persona took over after that, as she saw a path that she could climb to the second floor. Oh, if Sae knew what she was doing, she’d probably kill her. Or call her a disgrace, whichever came to mind first for her older sister. Oh well, that didn’t matter now. She had a goal in mind, and a Niijima never gave up on a goal. Even if it was one like this.  

Even if the goal included breaking into the home of her team leader.

She started the climb despite the voice in her head telling her that this was a bad idea. She could hear the Ren mumbled something and then the sound of footsteps as he descended the stairs.

 _Of course he couldn’t do that earlier that way I don’t have to make a complete fool of myself…_ Makoto thought to herself as she perched herself next to the window. Her balance was a little off but she remained still on the building as she managed to pull open his window. She tumbled inside, dusting herself off before she closed the window. She turned around, getting ready to see Ren head up the stairs when a startled voice hit her ears.

“Queen?” She had to bit her lip to keep herself from cursing. Of course Morgana would have noticed her first. He was always around Ren, even when the timing was undesirable. Much like it was now. “Queen, what are you doing here?”

Before she had a chance to answer, she heard Ren’s heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs. She felt a moment of fear hit her and she began to question the logic behind being here. As she was about to turn to climb out the same window that she had climbed through, she heard Ren.

“Morgana did you… Niijima-senpai, what are you doing here?” Her whole body tensed and she turned around to face the man that she had needed to see. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she saw him without his shirt on. While he wasn’t the most muscular man, his body was relatively well defined. She couldn’t bring herself to speak for a moment, still trying to wrap her mind around the way he looked.

Finally, she snapped herself out of her daze and cleared her throat. “I apologize for my intrusion, Amamiya-kun. I couldn’t seem to sleep and I decided to walk to clear my head. I ended up finding this place and well… I apologize for breaking in.” She bowed for a moment, only to hear Ren chuckle and she shot up. “Are you laughing at me?”

“Just at the circumstance,” Ren responded as he moved to sit on the couch in his room and patted the cushion next to him, where Makoto soon sat. “What’s on your mind, Niijima-senpai?”

“It’s Kaneshiro,” Makoto started and when Ren was about to speak, she raised her hand. “I know you say that, as the Phantom Thieves, we will be able to change his heart like you did with Kamoshida and Madarame, but what if it doesn’t go well? What if we fail and he manages to blackmail us? Sis will be so disappointed in me, worse, she’ll be angry at me. She already told me…” She stopped herself wiping the tears from her eyes. No one could know what her sister said to her. It played on one of her worst fears and Sae knew it.

“Niijima-Senpai, we won’t fail. We have yet to fail.” Ren tried to comfort her, but he could tell she either wasn’t paying attention or didn’t quite hear him. He elected for a different approach. “Makoto,” Hearing her name jolted her out of her downwards spiral of thoughts and she stared at him with wide eyes. “You won’t let us fail. You’re going to keep Ryuji, Ann and I on track.”

Makoto still had her doubts about this, considering what she heard. She knew that if this failed, if they couldn’t steal his heart, Kaneshiro would end up reporting them all. She would lose everything she had worked towards all at once. It wasn’t like she necessarily cared about her future anymore, not in the way that she used to. Yet, if she got reported, it would make her sister’s life even more difficult than it already was. Sae already viewed her as useless, so this would just ruin everything for her sister. She couldn’t do that to her.

If her life was on the line, if soon her entire life was going to be wiped away with the posting of a single picture… she needed to go out with a bang. She glanced over at Ren, still shirtless from his workout, and she felt a jolt run through her body. Crimson eyes darted down to his lips, and the next thing she knew, she was moving over to him to straddle his lap.

“Makoto-,” He tried to say, but her lips crushing against his was enough to shut him up. Her fingers tangled into his frizzy hair and she pulled him closer. After a beat, she felt his arms slip around her and felt the hum resonate against her lips. They finally pulled apart after a few moments, and her forehead rested up against his. “Makoto, what was that?” The way he sounded so startled and confused made her laugh.

“It was a kiss, Amamiya-kun.” A smile played at her lips now, pink tinting her cheeks. _My first kiss actually._ Makoto kept that thought internalized as she bit her bottom lip. Now that she had acted on that instinct, she was beginning to doubt herself. She knew that it was unlikely that he had any feelings for her. She shouldn’t have done that. Her mind was starting to spiral out of control, thinking of all the possible negative outcomes from her actions. That was when she felt a hand cup her cheek and she looked up at Ren.

The color of his cheeks mirrored hers, and he had a smile on his lips as well. Makoto still feared that he was going to let her down and tell her that her feelings weren’t reciprocated. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips, this one was much gentler, loving even. By the time, he pulled back, Makoto was seeing stars. It was like her entire world was glittering and she felt empowered. She kissed him again, her hands tugging at his pants, needing him unlike anything she could have ever thought of.

“Makoto,” He pulled back, stilling her hand for a moment. She looked at him in shock, a familiar gleam of hurt in her eyes. “Slow down, okay?” His hand moved to rest against her neck. “We’ve got time. Nothing bad is going to happen. I don’t want you to regret this later.” His lips pressed against her forehead and then he left another chaste kiss on her lips.

She knew he was making sense, being logical about everything, and she nodded. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He was looking out for her, and Makoto couldn’t say just how much that actually meant to her. She shifted so she was beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He was warm. It made her sleepy.

“I know I may be imposing, Amamiya-kun, but is it alright if I stay the night? Sis won’t be home until who knows when and I’m feeling very tired.” She yawned, leaning against him. She didn’t see the smile that crossed his face as he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you walking back to the train station on your own this late, not with Kaneshiro’s men out there.” Ren reassured her as he got up to make the couch into a bed for him. “You can take the bed.”

“O-Oh,” There was a hint of disappointment, which caused Ren to look at her with his eyebrows raised. She cleared her throat, the blush returning to her cheeks. “I was hoping… you would be willing to share the bed with me.”

He let out a nervous chuckle at that and nodded. “Of course,” He moved to get into the bed, and then let her crawl in beside him. His arm wrapped around her and he just held her. She sighed, her body relaxing as she sank into his hold. Perhaps once this was all over, they could go on a proper date, and she could introduce him to her sister. “Good night, Ren.”

“Good night, my Queen.” He kept his eyes open for a moment to see the small smile on her face as she finally fell asleep, and he followed her into sleep not much later.


End file.
